Don't Go
by KageKat
Summary: He told him not to go that day. But Sasuke never listened to Anybody once his mind was made up. Not even his boyfriend, Naruto. WARNING character death.  only one character dies.


**Disclaimer! Yeah still don't own Naruto...I'll keep working at it though...**

**This is probably one of the more depressing stories I will ever write. **

**There are warnings in place for boy love, depressing themes, slight gore and Character Death**

* * *

I tried to warn him. I tried. Sasuke never listened to anyone once he made up his mind. This time was no different. "Teme! He's betrayed and used you before…don't go back to him!" I pleaded. Sasuke was my boyfriend. I loved him, and he loved me but he was so stupid sometimes. He called me the idiot, but even I wouldn't go back to a crime lord for ANYTHING. Sasuke did. Orochimaru had power, and Sasuke was looking for power. His brother Orphaned him when he was only seven and something snapped in Sasuke's head. I never understood that. I was alone from birth, and I never felt the need to kill the one who orphaned me.

Sasuke did. That is what led him to Orochimaru. The first time he went I managed to save him. Orochimaru raped him and left him for dead but…I found him. I couldn't lose Sasuke. The second time, he just told me "Dobe, I'm stronger now than I was then, I can handle learning from him now. I have to gain the power to kill Itachi." I tried to tell him he was stupid. I told him "Don't be stupid Teme! Just let me help you and you can kill him easily. I mean he IS trying to kill me. I can help you!" But, he 'hnn'ed and left. That was the last I heard from my lover.

The next thing I knew the police were at my door. Officer Hatake, who I was currently training under, and of course a teary eyed female friend of mine, Sakura Haruno. I barely opened the door before she latched onto me crying her eyes out into my shoulder. Which surprised me because, ever since I 'took her Sasuke away' she stopped talking to me. She was in love with him too. "He's dead Naruto…Sasuke's dead!" she sobbed, causing all the blood in my body run cold. I could only stand there. I told him not to go! I let Sakura cry, but I didn't. I could feel my blood start to boil again. After prying Sakura-chan off of me…I was taken to Sasuke. They told me I didn't want to see his body, but I told them I did. In the end I got my way. I always get my way. Well almost.

I had never seen such mutilation and carnage in my life. Sasuke had been gutted. A sixteen year old boy had been Gutted! They told me that the story they had was that Sasuke had been walking through the wrong alley at the wrong time, and had an unfortunate Run-in with Orochimaru. But that is a lie. Orochimaru doesn't gut people. He rapes them to death. I only know one crime lord that guts his opponents. The red fox of Konoha. The crime lord thought to be dead for sixteen years and the man who murdered my parents. Never before had I wanted to get revenge on the man who murdered my parents, but now, with the death of my Teme, I wanted to destroy him in the same way he destroyed Sasuke.

I was destined to be a fox as well. I was the Orange fox of Konoha. I did small pranks and other such things, all the police know that. I never committed murder or anything that could harm someone else. That's just not me, but I would have. I would have hunted him down and gutted him right back. The only thing that Stopped me was Sakura-chan. She became afraid of the look in my eyes, and I knew that that wasn't the person I wanted to be. Even Sai, the emotionally retarded prick, seemed afraid of what he saw in my eyes. Kakashi-sensei put his hand on my shoulder, and whatever resolve I had to kill, was gone. The only thing I could do then, was stare at Sasuke.

Some of my friends wondered if I even cared about Sasuke. I didn't cry. But I loved Sasuke with all my heart. The reason I didn't cry is because, when I was a child I would cry all the time. I cried when I missed my parents and wanted them back. I cried when all the kids ignored me. I cried because they all feared me because of the scars Kyuubi the fox left on my cheeks. I cried because the only way I could get attention was to act just like the fox I had been marked as. Pulling pranks and causing trouble. But you know what? Crying doesn't change anything. By the time I turned seven, I stopped crying. Crying wont bring Sasuke back. Sakura-chan has proven that.

He is scheduled to be buried today. Its hard to Imagine all of this happened yesterday. Yesterday morning I was happily engaged to a stupid Teme, who was a bastard a lot of the time, but more than that he was kind and he cared about his friends. And he loved me. Out of everyone I ever met he was the only one who ever REALLY saw me, and loved what he saw. I later learned about Hinata-chan, but she loved what she wanted to see. The strength she got from me. Even she admitted that. Now he's gone…and I have a funeral to get to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto left the Police station after giving his account of what happened and headed towards the cemetery. He was chosen to give a eulogy for Sasuke. By the time he was done there wasn't' a dry eye in the entire group, small group though it was, including Naruto's. Tears were threatening his dull blue eyes. Seeing this Kakashi and Sakura ushered everyone away, and Naruto walked over to the casket. He punched it lightly. "Teme! You never should have left me!" he cried, hearing thunder crash overhead. Of course it would rain now. Naruto was grateful for it.

As the rain began to pour, Naruto saw a figure standing beside the casket. "Teme…" Naruto muttered, recognizing the other. "I'm sorry Dobe…" Sasuke said, his raven hair plastered out of its usual duck butt style due to the rain. "I did it though. My whole family is here." "no its not…Teme…" Naruto argued, causing Sasuke to give him a pained smile. "I'm sorry…Naruto." He said and Naruto lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Don't go…Teme…" He whispered, but he knew. Sasuke never listened to anyone once he made up his mind. Not even his boyfriend. This time would be no different. When he looked up and saw nothing but trees blurred by rain, he fell to his knees next to the casket and started crying. It would never bring Sasuke back, but he couldn't help it.

"Teme…I love you….Don't go…"

* * *

**So that is that and I expect to be shot for writing this but it was plaguing my mind so...I wrote it. **

**Plus I normally see people killing off Naruto...I thought I'd kill Sasuke for a change. **

**please comment...and I guess you can shoot me if you want**


End file.
